


Taste Like Magic

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, RPF, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: The boys are feeling slightly horny after breakfast. Things happen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 160





	Taste Like Magic

George put away the food he was eating, feeling Dream's hands wrap around him. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do," answered George, a smile on his face as he turned his neck and kissed his boyfriend. It wasn't the normal type of kiss and George could immediately tell what was going on. "You're horny again, aren't you?"

"Would it be a problem if I were?"

"Not at all. So, what are you in the mood for?" asked George, ready to please his boyfriend completely for once and not distribute the pleasure equally as they used to.

Dream thought about it for a minute before answering. "I know that we've never done this before, but if you're down, I'd love to try it."

"What is it?"

"I want you to blow me," chuckled Dream, making George blush.

George thought about it for a second before answering. "Sure, why not? I mean, it doesn't hurt if we try it and then never do it again if you don't like it."

"It won't hurt except if you use teeth, that's for sure."

"I'll make sure I won't," laughed George before dropping down to his knees. He looked up and saw that Dream was giving him a ' _Right here? In the kitchen?'_ look, but he didn't bother answering.

He unzipped Dream's pants and lowered them along with his underwear. He fisted his fingers around the boy's half-hard cock and started to play with it softly as he kissed the tip of his cock. "Seeing it from here is a totally different story," teased George before taking the tip of his cock in his mouth.

Dream moaned as the boy worked his cock lightly, using the other hand to play with the boy's balls. Dream's cock was only halfway in George's mouth but it still somehow felt like perfection. "You're so good at this," moaned Dream.

George chuckled as he took the rest of the cock in his mouth for a little bit before pulling away to catch some air. At that point, Dream was so horny that instead of waiting for the boy to take his cock in his mouth, he thrust inside, sliding his huge cock all the way in the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm just so horny."

"Don't worry," said George as he had a second to breathe, "I don't mind this."

Dream chuckled, realizing just what an amazing boyfriend he had before fucking him further and further before the friction that started to build up all over his body couldn't be held back anymore. He let it all out, taking George by surprise.

But instead of spitting, the latter just swallowed it like the good boy he was.

"Thank you for this," said Dream. "I'll return the favor in a bit if you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
